JustOneWeddingSelfie
by Booshea831
Summary: In which Eliza realizes this is their wedding, not just hers. Please forgive any # usage errors. I don't know how they really work :/


**A/N: Okay so here I am, NOT updating the story I promised to, but rather posting a new one. Although I swear, this one was written a loooong time ago. When I first watched Selfie, I fell in love with it and was heart broken it was cancelled. Even so, since the very beginning, I shipped Henry/Eliza. And literally, I wrote this little one-shot after the VERY FIRST EPISODE! So please forgive if some facts are wrong, or I the characters seem OOC, because this was spur of the moment.**

 **I better post this, before I lose my nerve and revert back to the cowardly writer who posts nothing. *hides face* I hope you guys like it! Review and stuff! 3**

 **P.S. if the spacing is weird, I apologize. I don't know why it won't be... normal.**

She had agreed, no phones at the wedding. She would not take a selfie during vows or the kiss. She would not tweet or facebook message anything. No status changes. NO PHONES.

That had been perfectly clear, and she'd fully intended to follow that rule. She hadn't used her phone all that recently anyway. She made a sacrifice for the one she loved, that was how it worked.

Although it seemed that she had made a smidgen less of a sacrifice than he had. Like a totally, monumentally, #inconsiderately smaller sacrifice than he had. Because yes, she had agreed to no phones, but he had agreed to everything else.

Every-outrageous flower, color choice, cake flavor, icing decoration, dress alteration, extravagant venue, 400+ guest list-thing.

As opposed to what he had once briefly mentioned, a small church, only friends and family, simple dress, garden-grown flowers.

But seriously, he'd only mentioned it briefly so how was she supposed to know he was serious?

Maybe it was at the dress fitting. Or perhaps the cake tasting, that she had subtly noticed. But it was definitely during the rehearsal that she totally, utterly, #COMPLETELY saw it.

He hated it.

She was many things -selfish, vain, narcissistic- but she did care for him. Hell she loved him didn't she? Well duh.

And during the dry run of her walking down the aisle and being handed off, she could see quite clearly (no matter how blind she used to be to people's feelings) that this was not his idea of a dream wedding.

And in that second, #timefreeze, she realized that it _was_ a dream wedding. Hers. Not theirs. And this was all about _them, together,_ not her, herself, and she. So yes, she had every detail planned to the last thread of the chair cushions in the reception, but he was not happy, so she was not happy.

#Shutitdown

"This is wrong." He glanced at her with a look that clearly said, "What could possibly be wrong in this abundance of nit-picked perfectionism" but replied only with, "Why's that?"

She let the hand holding the fake flower bouquet fall to her side. "This. All of it. Every last tiny, miniscule, #plannedout detail, is wrong."

Perhaps it was the several times she had done this, perhaps it was the many drills she'd put them through to prepare for OBB (Overly Bitchy Bride), but no one was particularly fazed by this latest "we can't do this something is wrong" moment.

The entirety of both their families (which was five total between them: her parents, his, and her sister) and their friends (her five and his three), the only ones bothering to show up for the rehearsal of the 400+ expected attendees, excused themselves to give the two privacy.

She hadn't moved from the second step leading to the altar that it seemed she had never really gotten past without this problem. He stepped down those two steps to stand next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "What is it this time?"

She huffed and pulled away, stalking down the steps to slump on the first pew in the church, "It's like, totally terrible! I'm ten times Regina, #inconsiderate five hundred times over! How can you marry such a narcissist! #Why?" She slumped further down on the pew and he sighed, sitting next to her, "We've been over this so many times, it's hard to believe I have to say it again. I'm marrying you because I love you and I asked and you said yes. And, you're not a narcissist. At least not anymore. I fixed that remember?"

She sniffed, "But this is everything I've ever wanted. But nothing you've wanted. #TotalWeddingDominator." His lips twitched up in a small smile, "I don't care if we get married on a deserted island with only seagulls for witnesses, I only want to get married to you as soon as possible. Come on, #weddingflow remember?"

She sniffed again and stayed slumped. How was he so cool about this? She was totally _ruining_ their wedding by being an OBB and he was STILL being awesome.

"You're right. I need a walk. Brb," she stood and walked out of the church, which was something that had never happened before. Usually he convinced her everything was fine and they went on. With a sigh, he leaned back against the back of the pew as the sound of her heels faded.

Her walking was more of a long-routed pacing, back and forth in front of the church, but it was plenty of length to let her think. Like lightning, it hit her.

Her family and his, her friends and his, were all gathered behind the church waiting for someone to hit the resume button on this America's Funniest Home Videos wedding disaster. "I can't do this. I mean I totally one hundred percent still want to go through with this marriage but not like this. I know we've dropped a bucket load of cash but I can't do this. Big church, tons of people, it's all #meaningless. So I need your help."

He stood in the living room of their home, trying to figure out why he was here and not at the church rehearsing his wedding that was in TWO DAYS. She'd told him to come, and so here he was, and she was coming down the stairs now by the sounds of it.

"Good you're in your suit." He absently smoothed down the lapels of his jacket, "Yes I am. Can you tell me-" She'd come around the corner, showing off not the glitter-explosion, ribbon-covered, gigantuous ruffle dress she'd spent four hours picking out with him but a simple, mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline and simple satin belt, a medium length veil tucked into her curled updo. "Okay come on. I have something to show you."

With the hand not holding a bouquet of roses and lilies, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

The church their car pulled up to was not the large, expensive one they'd booked, but rather a smaller one in town. "Wha-What is this?" She smiled, "Our wedding. With a simple venue, spice cake with buttercream frosting like you wanted, salad and grilled chicken in the reception, and only friends and family. I don't want to get married with a ton of stuff. I should remember the moment not the stuff."

He smiled, helping her out of the car and meeting her father at the door, proceeding in himself. Indeed, only their friends and family were there, the only remnant of their lavish wedding standing at the altar, ready to marry them.

And when she walked through the doors while an older woman played the wedding march, when her father handed her to him and they ascended only one step to the altar, when the priest married them both with heartfelt vows rather than the formal speech they'd practiced for the audience, it was anything but what they'd planned. Which was why it was completely, utterly, #unarguably perfect.

And she was Eliza Higgs, proud new wife of Henry Higgs married in front of the friends she'd made because of him, and thoroughly beaming like Princess Kate when she married Prince William, #weddingflow #togetherforever #nomoresearching

#JustOneWeddingSelfie


End file.
